


Lost of Contact

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: Sangheili possess humanity the same as humans, some just choose to hide it.





	1. Chapter 1

Shonala 'Todomee looked at her older brother with the sparkle of envy and excitement in her eyes. She was happy to assist him on this mission. She loved her older brother and felt honored when he asked her to assist him.

"You stay here, Chika." O'rk 'Todomee, her older brother said. She nodded, "Right. I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." He smiled and nodded then stood up. His expression changed to serious. He hated to leave her alone but it was the only choice he had, The elders didn't know what was deep inside the installation and he couldn't risk leading her into a situation where he couldn't help her.

"Alright, Move Out!" He said, his powerful, deep, voice booming throughout the whole corridor. The whole Sangheili squadron respectfully answered back by roaring their battle cry. The clip-clop of the hoofs of the squad echoed down the hallway as they headed down the hallway through the blast doors into the next room to the lower level. After they left, Shonala cupped her hand around her mouth.

"Tatap?" She called out. She got quiet as she waited for a response.

"Yes Mistress?" The small squeaky voice replied, following the appearance of a small, black, Unggoy with purplish red eyes.

"Tatap remember don't call me Mistress." She said, as the little pig-like alien waddled over to her position.

"Sorry." He replied plopping on to a broken container that looked as if it had once contained methane.

"It's fine." She said, seating herself on a large supply case.

Silence over took the two as they gazed around absorbing the beautiful room that the forerunners spent precious time building. The blast doors were silvery-gray with ancient writings that only those who studied them could understand. Above the blast door there was an odd pentagonal shaped entrance that was very high up. These entrances are used by the guardians of this building, called Sentinels. She heard stories about the sentinels guarding forerunner artifacts.

Before Shonala could study more of the room an unknown voice came over the radio system. The voice sounded disoriented but she could still understand parts of it.

"Chi...ka..." One of the voices said. Shonala's eyes grew wide as she figured out whose voice that was. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"O'rk!?"

"Chi...ka...runnnnn..."

"O'rk! O'rk, Big Brother, what's wrong!" She frantically yelled. She was starting to scare her little Grunt partner as he soon started to understand what was going on. Before she could yell her older brother's name again, Noga 'Putumee and the reinforcements showed up.

"What is the problem Little One?" He asked, looking at the distressed female

"H-He called my name." She stuttered. "On the radio."

Shonala held the radio to the superior's ear. 'Putumee squinted and concentrated on the raspy voice.

"Runnnnnnnn..."

'Putumee jumped back shocked at what the voice said and sounded like. Then he looked back at the little female and said, "That's his voice, No doubt." The squad that he brought along with him looked as if they were asking 'what next, commander?'

Shonala interrupted him before he had a chance to speak, "It's my brother and we have to go get him!" She spoke up as she removed the plasma rifle from her hip and tightly gripped it in her hand.

Shonala and the squadron lead by Noga quickly entered the bottom level into the room that the last transmission from O'rk was.

"Parasite!" Noga yelled firing his Covenant Carbine at the combat form.

"O'rk?" Shonala called out, scanning the room for her older brother. She felt discouraged when she could not locate him.

"Ch...i...ka" The disoriented voice that she head on the radio spoke. She turned around to see what had called her. In her line of vision was a sickly creature. The chest was split down the middle where the tentacles of the creature were.

"Chi...ka... I told you to runnnnnnnn..." The head of what used to be her brother's bobbed up and down as the antennas twitched. The head was in an unnatural place on the monster's back. The feet of the thing was busting out of what was the left of the hoofs. Regardless of how much fear she felt, she stepped forward to what used to be her brother.

"You're my brother, I'm not leaving you! I love you!"

"You are so brave, Ch..."His complement was interrupted by a sickly scream that crushed Shonala's heart to hear. Then the creature's voice came in. It was mixed with O'rk's voice.

"I will devour your flesh!" The monster roared, its whip-like hands pointed at her.

"Princess!?" Noga realized that the female elite was against the combat parasite form of her older brother.

One of the other elites, Zuka 'Zamamee, jumped into the way and grabbed the little female elite. 'Zamamee looked into the little princess' eyes. In her eyes he saw something that he would never have thought to find, better yet in someone as young as Nala. He saw love. He had fallen in love with the little Sangheili dancer. He wanted to help his Commander but seemed to be mesmerized by her eyes.

"Brother?" squeaked the female. Understanding what she meant, 'Zamamee got off of her and helped her up. He also picked up her Plasma Rifle checked the battery on it and gave it back to her. She smiled at the black armored Sangheili.

"'Todomee!" A deep voice yelled. Shonala snapped her head around to see who was calling her. Turns out the voice wasn't calling her it was her big brother. "I do not wish to fight you brother!" Noga 'Putumee yelled at the parasite form that once was O'rk 'Todomee.

"O'rk!" Nala yelled, running to the white armored Elite's position. She stood in the way just as 'Putumee was about to be hit. The combat form stopped midswing, just as the whips were a few centimeters from her face. It stood there staring at the sun-kissed, golden-eyed female as she lowered her arms.

"Ch...i...kaaaaaaa...?"

The female Sangheili nodded. Fear crept inside her, she wanted to burst out into tears but she didn't. Sadness and fear was not the emotions she could handle at this moment.

"He isn't himself anymore."

"I know."

"Then why do you try in vain?"

"He's my brother and this..."

She was cut off by 'Putumee coming from behind her, activating his energy sword and roaring the battle cry.

"So be it!" He took one chance and forced the energy sword through the combat parasite form's body. The creature roared in pain as the sickly yellowish green colored blood escaped from the hole in the parasite's torso. As the body fell, Shonala caught a glimpse of the golden eyes of her brother. The same ones she had. After this was done and all the other parasites in the room were killed, the other Sangheili gathered around O'rk's infected dead body.

Two Elites, Sesar 'Trasutee and Zuka 'Zamamee, stood on the opposite sides of Shonala giving her the comfort she needed. Shonala just stood and stared at the thing that once was her brother. The Commander cleared his throat and as if the whole squad could read his mind. As if their voice was one, they began to recite the Sangheili Death Benediction:

 

"May the great journey await you, may your enemies writhe in hell

And your line continue forward and gain honor.

May your scattered body go, beyond the limits of your mind.

Beyond the limits of our worlds.

To the places our ancestors dream and sang of,

And the prophets speak of"


	2. Remember The Time

Summertime in Todom, Sangheilos is very hot. Almost to the point where it is unbearable but the inhabitants knew how to stay cool through these times.

"C'mon! Big Brother let's go!"

"Alright Chika" The tall, male, Sangheili chuckled "I'm coming."

The little girl walked proudly next to her brother as he held her hand. The two siblings walked together heading toward the most popular spot on the outskirts of the village, the Kikotasu River. As they trotted down the dirt path, they heard the many chuckles and screams of the Sangheili as they played in the River.

As soon as Shonala reached the edge of the river, she released her brother's hand and dived into the cool water. She waded out to where the other young ones played in the middle.

"Ah, O'rk, How nice it is to see you again." A deep voice broke him from his thoughts and watching his sister play. He turned to see the tall masculine figure of a male.

"May I help you, Brother?" O'rk said, a little confused but not showing it. The male looked offended and placed his hand on his chest.

"O'rk, it's me. Sesar." O'rk's eyes widened.

"Sesar? Sesar 'Trasut?" The male nodded.

"By the prophets." O'rk stood up. "I barely recognized you with out your armor. How long has it been?" The two males joined each other in a warm embrace.

"Too long, O'rk." Sesar replied with a deep, hearty, chuckle.

"What have you been up to these cycles?" O'rk said as he and Sesar sat down on the bank. The two dug their hoofs into the sun baked sand.

"I have been studying in the Vadam state. I arrived here last night." Sesar said watching the children splash around in the water. "Brother, what have you been up to?"

"I have been studying with my father. I also have been spending a lot of time with my little Chika."

"Ah, how is little Nala now?"

"She is becoming a very courageous and intelligent young female."

Sesar nodded his head. "She always did have spunk."

O'rk chuckled "Yes she did."

Sesar's expression changed to serious. O'rk noticed this and looked at his companion.

"What troubles you?"

"Or'k, I did not only return to see my home, I also brought news."

"Oh?" O'rk replied. "Well, explain."

"When I checked in with the elders, I overheard a meeting with the Prophet of Truth. He was saying that they need more Sangheili to register for the Covenant Army."

"Is that so?" O'rk clicked his mandibles

"Yes." Sesar placed his hand on O'rk's shoulder " I believe that they are aiming towards you, brother."

"What makes you say that?" O'rk raised an eybrow.

"They said they are going to look into the Todom area. You are the only Sangheili here that has not been enlisted." Sesar said, shaking his head and his voice deepening with every word. "Besides your father and Chika. Your father is already enlisted and they are not going to take Nala."

O'rk nodded. Sesar's words were true. He would have to help. His family was the only one who was not yet asked for their son. He clicked a mandible.

"I have no choice then." O'rk replied, stretching. He caught a glance at Nala, who was still playing in the water, splashing at one of her friends.

"Chika is going to have to leave in a little anyway." Sesar said, catching O'rk's attention. O'rk looked at the male Sangheili then back to Nala. "You knew that. "

What Sesar was saying is true. The females would have to leave to train with Umikala, or the craft mother. She teaches them how to treat wounds and how to be more of a lady. Nala would have to.

O'rk sighed. He glanced over at Nala one more time and stood up. Sesar stood up as well. O'rk called Nala and signaled her to come out of the water. She twisted her face then smiled and trotted onto the sandy beach. Sesar smiled at her.

"Hello, Little one." He said, as she wrapped her arms around his thighs and squeezed. She squeaked as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. O'rk smiled and looked at his sister and friend.

"Remember how we all used to take those late night walks along the bank of the Minaki river?" Nala said, as she looked at the full moon in the pitch black sky. This caused O'rk and Sesar to look at her strangely. Sesar tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Chika." Or'k explained "We have not taken any of those walks in almost three cycles. How do you remember that?"

Nala glanced over at her older brother then looked back at the sky. "It didn't seem like that long ago." Sesar patted her on her calf then laughed. "Yes, little one it was that long ago."

O'rk chuckled. "I seem to remember a certain little Sangheili who loved hunting the Cairosut that live in the fields near the farming district." Nala looked down and smiled as both her brother and Sesar started laughing.

Sesar smiled slightly as they arrived in the village that he was raised in. The village was not as lively as it would be during the daytime. Everyone was busy scuffling into their homes to close for the night. Some of the walking Sangheili gave Sesar and O'rk a wave then moved on into their homes.

"Brother, you can sleep with us tonight." O'rk said, as they arrived at the home where he resided. Sesar gave a simple nod as he lifted Nala off of his shoulders and carried her into her room. Her room was small compared to the rest of the house. She had a small hanging compartment where he guessed she kept her clothes. He bed, just like other little Sangheili, was in the shape of a hammock that hung from the ceiling. Sesar walked slower over to the bed and gently but her into the bed, pulling the cover up to her neck in the process. Just as he walked out, O'rk walked in and said goodnight to his little sister and turned off the light.

After that, Sesar and O'rk went their separate ways in the house. O'rk heading into his room and Sesar heading into the guestroom but not without speaking to O'rk and Nala's parents. When he finished, he went into the room and slid onto the soft bed. He stretched and tried his best to sleep. He would need it and so would O'rk.


	3. So Far Gone

The next morning came in the form of radiant sunlight shinning all throughout Sanghelios. The birds sang a happy song of well being which added on to the joyful feeling that was being passed along through the summer filled days.

O'rk awoke to the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla which made his senses light up in delight. He apparently wasn't the only one who smelled the sweet scent, because moments after he sat up in his hammock and stretched, Shonala's small figure happily trotted by. She made it half way down the hallway before she realized that her brother was awake, she turned around and happily ran back to his room.

"Brother!" She happily yelled. He shook his head and smiled. He always enjoyed his little sister's presence. She was always happy to see him and that's one of the reason's why he made the time he had with her count. Time is nothing that should be taken for granted, Sangheili know this more than anyone else. O'rk stretched and got out of his hammock slowly.

"Good Morning to you, Chika." O'rk walked to her and placed his hand on her head. Shonala hugged her brother's calf muscle tightly. The siblings both walked towards the kitchen where the sweet smell was further emphasized. They entered the kitchen to see their mother over the hot stove happily humming to herself and their father sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Amma. Good Morning Papa." The two siblings said simultaneously. Their father chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. Shonala picked a spot right next to her father. She leaned over and kissed her father's cheek.

I'hiro 'Todomee, Their father, was a very tall and strong Sangheili. His eyes were a strong shade of red-orange and his skin a dark gray almost black color from almost endless cycles of working in the fields for majority of his life. He was known for his extreme valor in tight situations. He was one of the village's best swordsmen and one of the most well known vendors.

"I thought I saw Sesar last night." Their father said.

"I did too, I'hiro." Shonala and O'rk's mother said from the oven. Shonala took a sip of some of her juice.

"Mmm. Yep. O'rk and I met him at the River." Shonala smiled.

"So where is he?" I'hiro said as he placed his newspaper down on the table. "He knows how we are in this household."

"My apologizes." A deep male voice came from the kitchen door way. Standing in the doorway, was a orange eyed Sangheili male with a cream colored vest and orange red shoulder braces. He then walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table next to, but on the opposite side I'hiro 'Todomee, the head male of the household. He looked into the Alpha male's light orange almost red eyes. It was a sign of respect in all households on Sangheilios to always look the Alpha Male in his eyes when addressing them. Sesar knew that respect was everything in the 'Todomee house.

"Thank you for allowing me into your household. I will be returning home today." Sesar began as I'hiro looked to him as if asking for an explanation. The older male nodded and went back to reading his paper.

...

Sesar made his way back home. He had been away from his family for many cycles. He was sure they missed him as much as he did them. His mother was who he was worried about the most. She was very uneasy about his father. Since his father enlisted him and they both went to fight in a war that she, personally, thought was doomed when it was declared by the Holy ones. She could only helplessly watch on as her husband and oldest son were shipped off into a war that chances are they will never return home.

Sesar didn't go home the first day that he returned from being stationed on the Shadow of Intent covenant cruiser for several cycles. It was also very unlikely that the Royal guards or the Holy ones alerted his family of his return. Why would they? He wasn't a hero like his father nor had he accomplished anything in his absence besides being personally picked by Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadamee to lead the covenant into army by his side. He honestly regretted his choice to leave but even so, it technically wasn't his choice. According to one of the other male Sangheili who ended up joining, it's never their choice.

Just as he was passing the fields, he heard O'rk call out to him.

"Brother! We could use your help." O'rk said as he waved to the other male. Sesar smiled. O'rk was just like his best friend. He couldn't never leave him when there was work to be done. He knew that if he stopped to help, he would be in the hot fields all day. Honestly, he didn't mind. It gave him more time to think about what to say to his family once he sees them again.

Sesar jogged over to the wooden fence and hopped over it with ease. He shook O'rk's hand. He then looked around to see other males working very hard.

"I'm guess the Harvest is closer than I thought" Sesar laughed as O'rk tossed him a rake. O'rk simply chuckled.

"Almost around the corner."


	4. Over My Dead Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter was Over My Dead Body by Drake.

It was was late at night by the time that O'rk returned home. Everyone was sound asleep in his village. The crickets and the owls already began to sing their songs.

O'rk walked quietly through the streets with Shonala on his back, sleeping soundly. They had been helping with the other Sangheili in the fields, toiling the soil and getting ready for the harvest time which was the most important time of the year on Sangheilios. It brought merchants from different parts and even different worlds. O'rk helped with his mother and Shonala with the selling of the pottery and he even helped the other merchants with advertising their work. O'rk, his friend Sesar, and many other the other males helped with the heavier equipment. I'hiro, Ork's father, and many of the other enlisted Sangheili were called into the Holy Prophet's auditorium for a meeting.

O'rk made arrived at his doorstep by the time that the two moons were in the center of the sky, blissfully illuminating the forrest and other parts of his village that was once shadowed in darkness. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to awake Shonala or his parents.

Much to his shock , he found that his parents where not only wide awake but they were having a conversation in the living room. O'rk was about to continue on, put Shonala in her room, and then go to his room but he heard his mother mention his name. Now, O'rk was not one to sneak and intrude on his parents' conversations but this specific one was interesting.

Normally, his parents would be sound asleep as his father would have to leave early in the morning for work in the fields and his mother would have to help at the stores where she made jewelry and pottery to sell during the Great Harvest.

Or'k slowly leaned into the doorway, careful not to lean too far to get noticed. He heard his mother sniffle. He wondered what was really going on. Shonala started to shuffle on his back, he knew that she probably would wake up and hear what was going on and if it was anything negative, he just wasn't going to risk it.

He stood up from his crouched position and walked towards Shonala's room. He opened the door and gently laid his sister gently in her bed and then went back into the main he made his way back to his position next to the door.

O'rk held his breath. His father trained him well so that it would be hard for an enemy to spot him and hear him.

"I am standing beside my choice. We need the money anyway." I'hiro said, his arms was crossed over his muscled chest. He heard the sobs of his mother as she rocked back and forth. O'rk wondered what they were talking about. He felt his heart speed up in anxiety. He felt very bad about listening in on his parents conversation.

"But they're our children." Their mother, T'ar started. His father slammed his fists down on the arms of the pearl white chair angrily. It startled his mother as she jumped and whimpered in sadness. She was torn between trying to please her mate and keeping her only children. They didn't need any money that bad. She wanted to keep their family together but she also was very submissive to her husband so she didn't know what to do.

This was the hardest choice that she ever had to make in her life. She knew that both choices was a losing situation for her. Even though Sangheili did not believe in leaving their mate after they have given birth to children, I'hiro was going to hold the choice that T'ar made against her. She just knew that he was. The worst part was, that she knew that even if she didn't go along with his idea of getting rid of their only children, he would hold a grudge against her but also go along with the idea of making the children disappear.

"I will take care of O'rk. His strength will greatly surpass yours and especially since he's not going to let anyone take Nala out of his sight or take her any place where he can't watch her. While I deal with him, you take Shonala to the intergalactic trading post. " I'hiro said as he stood up in front of the paler gray female Sangheili. T'ar looked up with into her mate's silvery gray eyes with tears running down her cheeks. Her heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. She knew he sensed the pain and hurt that he was feeling.

"W-What are you going to do to Or'k?" She hiccuped out. She feared the worst.

Her mate simply clicked his mandibles in irritation. He was trying to help his family even at the cost of his only two children. He simply lazily motioned to the glass case that was hanging on the opposite wall above the fireplace. In this case was an energy sword that he often trained O'rk with. T'ar began to sob louder as her husband wrapped his hands around her mate. He cooed quietly to her as he tried to get her to be quiet and not awake their children.

O'rk gripped the door frame in anger. His sharp nails digging into the pure white wood that lined the door. They were going to sell Shonala and and kill him so that he couldn't protect her. He wasn't going to let that happen. He always looked at his father as being very respectful and keeping with the Sangheili customs. He didn't know that his father would stoop so low as to just sell his children for some simple and material as money.

He growled as he stood up and walked towards his room.He wasn't going to let anything happen to his sister. Even at the cost of his own life, he was going to protect her. He knew what he would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being so short though, I promise the next one will be much longer. I also hope that this chapter answered some questions and tugged at your heart strings a little.
> 
> Name pronunciations:
> 
> O'rk = Or-kuh
> 
> Shonala = Show- Nah-Laa
> 
> I'hiro = Ee - hero
> 
> T'ar = Tee - Are
> 
> Sesar = Sea- saur


	5. A Shot in The Dark

O'rk kept his eyes towards the ceiling as he watched the sun rise. He was still deep in thought from the conversation his parents had last night, He wondered how many cycles he and Shonala had before they would be killed by their parents.

Just like clockwork, he could hear the quick clip clop of his mother's hooves heading into the washroom. Moments later, she emerged only to head into the kitchen so that she could prepare breakfast. He smelled the scent of burning wood and heard the clacking of pans from the kitchen.

As always, Shonala quickly ran by his doorway before coming back and running into his room. Or'k turned his head and gave a small smile to his little sister who was happily bouncing on her hoofs in front of his hammock. 

''Big Brother! Good Morning!'' She giggled. O'rk put on a false smile for his little sister, he had to pretend like everything was okay so he wouldn't worry her. His first priority was protecting her and that's what he was going to do.

''Good Morning, Chika.'' He forced himself out of his hammock and stood in front of his sister. He then picked her up and placed her on his shoulders . It made her happy and he was happy just to see that.

''Lower your head.'' He commanded, making his way through the door frame. Shonala happily obliged .

''Mornin' Amma!'' Shonala squeaked as their mother placed a steaming hot pile of meat in the center of the table.

''Good morning, dearies.'' Her mother wiped her dirtied hands on her apron and producing a warm smile to her children. 

''Where's Papa?'' Shonala looked to the empty seat at the end of the table. O'rk growled lowly to himself. He assumed his father was preparing for what he and his mother talked about last night.

''Oh, He's out.'' Her voice cracked slightly.

This only confirmed O'rk original theory. O'rk looked over the table in front of them. There were meats, fruits, vegetables, and a covered plate that caught his attention. That covering was only used when there was a special event happening in the family, like a birthday. He curled his mandibles in disgust. His mother was attempting to lessen the blow by serving them something special. As if that would make the entire situation better, maybe it cleared her conscience. 

''What is under the covering , Amma?'' O'rk said, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her own mouth. Shonala looked up to him, with her cheeks full of food, then to the covered plate in front of their father's chair.

''It's a special surprise for You and Shonala.'' 

''It's neither of our birthdays.'' O'rk replied. ''What is it for?''

''Oh...'' T'ar was searching for the correct words to say. She didn't expect for O'rk to ask so many questions and she honestly didn't know how to answer them.

''Big brother, it's for us being good!'' Shonala said as she swallowed her food. ''Right, Amma?''

''Oh, yes!'' T'ar clapped her clawed hands together happily. She was grateful that Shonala took the heat off of her. O'rk was not amused by his mother's antics but dropped the subject, knowing that it was going to make him angrier.

''Now, eat up, you have a busy day today!'' T'ar said, flashing a sharp toothed smile for her children. O'rk snorted then began to eat his food. He hated the show his mother was putting on, she would make a horrible performer.

When O'rk and Shonala finished breakfast, they headed into their separate rooms to get dressed for their jobs for today.

....

After working hours in the field, O'rk finally returned home. He wasn't tired, just frustrated. He was always on his guard for he wasn't sure when his father would make the first move.

As he opened the door to their hut, he wasn't surprised that his father met him at the door. His father stood before him in a lazy posture and his arms crossed. It was obvious that something was off , almost as if he was intoxicated.

''Papa.'' O'rk said non-nonchalantly. He took the sack off of his back and hung it on the wall by the door.

''Good evening, Son.'' His father shakily replied. ''How was the harvest?''

''You would have known that it was busy, if you were present. Where is Shonala?''

''She is ..uh..out with your mother.'' His father slurred. O'rk's heart started raging in his chest. Had he been too late to save her? 

''This late?''

''Yes. Why don't we go for a stroll?''

''I'd rather not. I want to see Chika.'' As O'rk tried to walk passed his father, he was stopped with a forceful clawed hand to his chest. O'rk looked down at the hand holding him back , then to his father , whose serpentine eyes were squinted as if he was angry.

''I said, let's go for a stroll.'' I'hiro growled at his taller son. 

''I will not leave without seeing Chika.'' O'rk looked at his father defiantly.

''You leave me no choice then. Im so sorry, My Son.'' I'hiro slowly reached his hand behind his back. Time started to slow down for O'rk, as he watched his father pull out the energy sword. 

''I see.'' O'rk punched his father in the jaw, knocking him off of his hoofs. Once he was on the ground, O'rk straddled him and took the sword from him. Unbeknownst to the two males, the scuffle caused T'ar to come out of the back room with a heavy sack in tow.

''Please don't hurt him too much, I'hiro.'' She whimpered. 

T'ar gasped and dropped the sack as she saw O'rk's bright eyes. The taller male roared as he kept eye contact with his mother as he shoved the energy sword through his father's neck.

Blood splattered everywhere including on the face of the dominate male. Without missing a beat, O'rk stood up and slowly strolled towards his mother, his eyes showing pure hate and disgust. Tears rushed down T'ar's eyes as she was backing up from her son. She was absolutely terrified. She couldn't believe that her son just murdered her husband.

''Where is Chika, Amma?'' He growled. His eyes and the sword glistening in the faint moonlight that leaking into their hut. T'ar took steps backwards until O'rk backed her into a corner, tears swelling up into her eyes.

''O-O'rk, I-I...'' She stuttered. 

''Where is she!'' He roared. T'ar shielded her face and with a shaky, clawed finger, pointed behind him. O'rk followed where she was pointing to see the sack that she was carrying earlier. O'rk dropped the sword and rushed over to the bag.

''Chika?'' He clawed the sack until he got it open. There his little sister was, curled into a ball with her wrists and ankles bound. O'rk touched her neck and sighed once he felt a pulse.

'She's safe.' He smiled to himself. He started to untie the bounds as gently as possible.

T'ar, seeing O'rk distracted, knew that he was still a threat. Through teary eyes, she slowly and quietly walked towards the sword that he dropped. Her heart still beating furiously through her chest. She prayed to the Prophets that she had the strength to lift the weapon.

She grabbed the sword with both of her hands and lifted it to O'rk's back. It hurt her to have to end her own son's life, but she had no other choice. Surely, everyone else would understand. He killed her husband, after all.Her arms started to shiver under the weight of the sword, and gravity took over. Instead of hitting O'rk in his back, as T'ar intended, it sliced a part of his shoulder off.

The male roared in pain and touched his shoulder. He looked at his hand and saw the indigo colored blood stain his palm. He quickly stood up and turned to his mother. His eyes showing extreme anger.

''O'rk!'' T'ar squeaked out.

''You...tried to kill me.'' O'rk growled. He looked down at the sword , now covered in his blood, and the chunk of his shoulder laying next to it.

''You tried ...to kill me.'' He repeated.

''O'rk, I-I just....'''

''YOU TRIED TO KILL ME?!?'' He roared as he charged at his mother, tackling her into the far wall. The impact left her breathless and left a hole in the wall. She didn't have much time to respond , before O'rk started repeatedly hitting her in her face. T'ar cried as the assault continued. O'rk continued to hit her until he heard a crack and his mother's body went limp.

He stepped back holding his injured arm, panting, and looked at his late mother. Her face, or what was left of it, was now a caved in mass of broken skull pieces and gore. Her body lay in a crumpled position in the hole in the wall. 

He made his way back to his little sister and dropped to his knees. Using the satchel that she was in, he ripped a piece from it, and started to nurse his shoulder and his shredded knuckles. Once he was finished, he picked Shonala up and walked out of the door, leaving this part of their life way behind them.


	6. Where do we go from here?

O'rk sought refuge with Sesar's family. They welcomed him and his sister with open arms and suggested that they stay as long as they need to.

''What exactly happened, O'rk?'' Sesar's father took a small sip of water from the stone bowl.

''My father and mother had a fight. He killed her before killing himself.'' O'rk replied. His tone was uncaring as he told an alternate story of what transpired.

''I see. Such tragic events have occurred tonight.'' The older male nodded, seemingly understanding the situation.

''Thank you for your kindness.'' O'rk spoke . ''I consult the elders in the morning about postponing my extraction.''

''Nonsense.'' S'hatan interrupted. ''Shira will look after Shonala. When she is of age, she can go off with A'hi and Orra.''

''Are you sure? Is that not too much to ask of you, Sir?'' O'rk was thankful for the decision but he was unsure of just leaving Shonala alone.


End file.
